Getting Back to Us
by HourGlassGirl
Summary: Sequel to "A Fresh Start"...Edward and Bella have found their way back to one another, but how will that reunion play out? Can they put aside their past and truly get back to what they were?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I decided to finally write a sequel for one of my stories. I decided to continue right where we left off in "A Fresh Start" so if you didnt read that one, you might be a little lost. We all know that things couldn't fall perfectly into place, so here's the journey back to one another and trying to find that comfort that use to be there before everything happened to endanger their future togther. Enjoy...**

**As always I dont own Twilight, that is Stephanie Meyers...**

----------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------

Chapter 1

_Do I really want this? Am I really ready to get married? Should I have said no, I mean he is the love of my life and the only person I could ever imagine marrying. But on the other hand, I haven't seen or spoken to Edward in years and here I am thinking of marriage? There has to be something wrong with me._ Bella said to herself as she continued to drive to the Cullen's house. She stole a glance at Edward and watched how calm and collected he was, and it bothered her. There she was, going insane with thoughts, and he was acting as if there wasn't anything wrong with them. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't realize she had pulled into the drive way.

"Love, we're here." Edward said and kissed the back of her hand. He looked as she didn't even turn off the car or make any more to get out. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Ya, sorry." Bella said and turned the car off as she stepped out.

"You really do zone out when you're driving, its rather cute." He said and kissed her before turning to the trunk to get her bags.

"Well, I did have a lot to consider," she said and they made their way to the house.

"I know and I know that we have some things to work through." He started and she cut him off.

"Edward, I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and I know you believed in leaving, but --" she stopped and took a deep breath. "You do realize we are in the same place we were then. You are still a vampire, and I am still a human. You and your family are still the same through to me that you were then."

"I know that," he said and turned away. He wasn't sure how to finish that statement, of how to talk about what she said. She was right and that was something that he didn't think about until she brought it up. He was to obsessed with the thought of finding her again that he didn't consider the consequences of them being together again. The entire ride from her dorm, he was thinking about how it felt to be near her again, to be with her and forgot all the problems that came with the reunion. He knew she wanted an eternity with him, he knew that she would never settle for anything less, and there he was guessing if that was what he should give her. He shook off his thoughts and looked at her, seeing a shiver run through her body and pulled her into his embrace. "Lets get you inside, and we'll finish this later when we're alone." He said and she nodded.

The moment Bella walked into the room and seen her second family she smiled, but before she could say a word, Alice launched herself at Bella and wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you, and there's so much to discuss. Not to mention a make-over, you hair was better brown…" Alice rambled on until Carlisle stepped in.

"Breathe," he said and Alice looked at him weird and he laughed. "I meant Bella, you assaulted the poor girl before she could even say hello."

"Thank you," Bella said as she stepped to hug him.

"Anytime, seems you forgot how excited Alice can get." He joked and she laughed as she seen Esme come into the room.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the holidays." she said and Esme pulled her into a hug.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, you belong here." She said and Bella nodded.

"I've missed you," she said and Esme pulled away to look at her.

"We missed you too." That's when Bella noticed it, Jasper was no where to be found.

"Where is Jasper?" She asked and Alice looked down at her feet.

"He's upstairs," she said quietly and Bella made her way over. "He still feels guilty over what happened, at your party."

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he stopped her.

"This is his home, if he's uncomfortable that I'm here then I'll leave." She said and turned to look at Edward before she continued up the stairs. "Don't even think about it." She said and went up, as Edward backed away. She headed towards the slightly open door and knew it had to be Jasper and Alice's room. She knocked on the door as she pulled it open a little more. "Jasper…"

"Bella don't come in here…" he said but she didn't listen.

"Too bad door was open." She said and leaned on the door frame and he stood by the open window. "Please hear me out." she said and he nodded. "I know it was an accident and I know you would never intentionally hurt me or anyone. It's not who you are…"

"But I did hurt you and everyone. If I wouldn't have lost control none of this would have happened, everyone wouldn't have been miserable since we left Forks."

"It was an accident, and no one blames you."

"Its my fault, I attacked you, I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't…"

"But I made everyone abandon you."

"No, that is Edward's fault and his alone. He made the choice to leave me, and you all followed like a responsible family should. But you never made them leave, Edward was looking for a reason to leave for weeks, he was pulling away from me long before my party. You just gave him an excuse."

"Bella please feel something else…" Jasper said, wanting her to feel angry or uncomfortable but neither were there.

"I don't feel anything hurtful because its waster energy. I learned not to waste time because you never know when it can run out. If you want me to say I forgive you fine -- I forgive you. But there really isn't anything to forgive." She said and turned towards the door. "You don't have to hide here, I'll leave and when you're ready to be around me I'll come back." She said and headed down the stairs, meeting Edward at the bottom.

"You are not going to that dorm and being alone." He said and she shook her head.

"I won't be here and make him uncomfortable or feel like he has to hide. That's not fair, you told me home was the one place where none of you had to hide who and what you are. How can you ask me to take that away from him?" She said and looked at Alice. "We can go out, and go from there until Jasper is ready to be around me again." She said and headed towards the door as Edward tried to change her mind.

"You use to be easier to dazzle." He joked and she shook her head.

"I'm a lot stronger then, I'm not as naïve." She said and watched the sad expression on his face. "We'll talk about that later, come on and take me home." She said and looked for her bags, but they were gone. "Edward…"

"Don't look at me." He said and Esme stepped forward.

"I had Carlisle take them to your room before he left." She said and went over to Bella. "Please don't leave, Jasper will come around. I don't think he was expecting to see you so soon, and it drudged up a lot of guilt."

"He's not there yet and I think you're right. No one seen the last few days coming and now, it's a lot to handle for any of us. I'll get my bag later." She opened the door as Edward stood next to her, knowing he's never change her mind.

"Bella wait…" she heard and smiled.

"Took you long enough, for a minute I thought I was going to have to get all the way to the car to stop me." She said and looked at Jasper at the bottom of the steps and everyone looking around confused. "I knew you'd never let me leave, even if you did feel this needless guilt." She said and Jasper smirked.

"You belong here." He said and before he realized it, she ran up and hugged him.

"How about we start over and forget it ever happened."

"I'll try," he said and Edward pulled her back into his embrace.

"Sorry but you have your own love." He said and Bella turned to look at him.

"And you have trust issues to work out with yours." She said and started to pull him towards the stairs. "I think its time to finish that talk." He led her up to his room and she smiled when she seen how close it was to his room in Forks. "Still no bed." She joked and he came around to look her in the eye.

"I still have no use for one. But there is one in your room." He said and Bella just nodded, she knew what he was trying to say -- no one took her place.

"So you lied," she said and sat down on the couch. He leaned against the wall and stared at his feet, still unsure what to say.

"It was the only way you'd let me go." He said and she shook her head.

"Let you? I tried to find you, follow the path you took when you left through the woods. But all I did was fall and pass out. Even after that, after laying unconscious for hours I wanted you. I waited for you to come back, staring out my window, looking around school for you to just show up. I even went to your house and sat on the steps for hours. But there was nothing and then I just gave up." She said and started to pace around the room as she let her anger take over. "It wasn't enough that I lost you, but I lost Alice too. She was my best friend and I didn't even get to say goodbye. No, you made sure of that."

"Bella…" he started but she shook her head.

"No let me finish." She said and he nodded. "You broke me that day and I still cant put all the pieces back together, but I tried, tried to find a sense of normalcy in the mess you left behind. To have a resemblance of a real life again -- one without you. I changed everything about me, all that I was and became stronger, tougher. I couldn't rely on you anymore and I leaned to rely on myself." She said and he stopped her, grabbing her hands in his. "For that I'm glad, I needed to learn to rely on myself and not on anyone else because who knows if they are going to be there tomorrow."

"I…" he started and stopped. "I was wrong to leave. And you're right about what you said to Jasper. I was looking for an excuse. I love you more then anyone or anything in the world. And to know the constant danger you were in because of me -- was killing me. But I couldn't leave, I couldn't walk away from you no matter how much I knew I should. And then Jasper…"

"It was an accident, he would never hurt me."

"I know that, God everyone tried to convince me of that, but it made everything with James so fresh. Then Alice and her visions I couldn't let that happen. So I changed your future."

"What did Alice see?"

"It doesn't matter…" he said and turned away.

"No! Tell me, if you want this to work then you need to be honest with me." She said and he looked out the window, not meeting her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to be honest and deal with this fine." She said and stormed out of the room and ran right into Alice.

"Why don't we catch up, it seems like you could use the girl talk."

"Ya, sure." Bella said and followed her down the hallway. She needed to clear her head and calm down before she went back at it with Edward, she was determined to get him to be honest with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that left reviews, I appreciate it and love to hear what you think of the story thus far. I'm glad a lot of you like that I'm giving Bella some more backbone, I just never liked how easily she took him back and never said a word about what she went through, because if it was me I would be a little angry and would want to voice that. So I'm going to let Bella do that in this story...this chapter is a little shorter, but I think you will all like what I have in store for chapter 3...it will be longer I promise...**

--------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Chapter 2

The moment Bella slammed the door Edward jumped out the window and started to run. He had Bella in his life for barely 24 hours and he already was screwing things up. They were fighting and that was the last thing he wanted, he should have known it wouldn't be easy. Things with Bella and him were never easy. He just wanted to hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok, but he wasn't sure that was the truth, and if the distance taught him anything, it was never to lie.

"Damnit," he growled and swung at a tree, causing it to collapse instantly.

"Bro, I don't think killing the forest is going to help." Emmet said as he came up and Edward just growled again. "Chill Esme seen you ran off and was worried, she called to have me check on you. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does, or else that tree would be standing and you would be home with Bella." He said and noticed how still Edward got at the mention of Bella and knew they had a fight.

"She's mad at me, we had a fight," he said and Emmet laughed.

"I caught that much, but why?"

"She wanted to talk about when I left, started to tell me what she did, how she felt and it was all too much. I hate to hear she's in pain ever, let alone with me being the cause. Then I went and made a slip about Alice's visions and she wanted to know what they were."

"So tell her, they changed when you left, so no harm no foul."

"Its not that easy, there was harm. I destroyed Bella when I left, just looking at her I can tell she's different. She never use to be that harsh, or tough. She was always so innocent and now…"

"She's protective of herself, that's only natural. It's a gut reaction to protect yourself when someone hurts you. What's it they say, twice bitten once shy or something like that." He said, trying to get Edward to loosen up but it wasn't happening. "You hurt her, what did you think it would all just magically fall into place and be like you never walked out on her?"

"No, yes. But how do I tell her what Alice saw. Every one of them she was hurt, and other times she didn't make it at all. I can't even stand to think about it."

"Then you're an idiot. Because we've all been stuck since she left, like a piece of the family was missing and you were this zombie who barely left your room. So why not take the second chance you were given and embrace it. Who knows if you'll get another one. Especially since its all different now. Alice sees her as one of us, as apart of this family."

"Ya that's all easy for you, you didn't have to change Rosalie, take the chance you might kill her."

"Neither do you, you just have to give her what she wants. Bella's meant to be with you, with us and we all have accepted that as fact, you are the only one fighting it. She's meant to be a vampire! I don't understand why you don't accept that, you know she's it for you. She's your match in every way, we both know there will never be anyone for you but her."

"What if I can't stop? What if the bloodlust takes over and I kill her? Then what?"

"We both know you can stop, we seen you do it when James attacked her in Phoenix. You found the will to stop because your love for her is stronger then the thirst for her blood. Besides, we will all be there, there won't be any danger to Bella, we'd never let it happen."

"Rose might let me kill her," He scoffed and Emmet laughed.

"Not a chance in hell, Bella may not be her favorite person, but she knows you love her and she'd never take that way from you. Besides, she is warming up to Bella." He said and Edward smiled for the first time.

"Maybe, we just need to figure some things out with one another."

"That should be interesting, seems you can't manipulate her so easily anymore."

"I never manipulated her." He said in a low voice and Emmet laughed.

"Please, you could talk her into anything and you know it. What did she call it?"

"Dazzling her," Edward mumbled, knowing Emmet was right and then they both started home.

"Just think, you fought so now you get to make up." He said with a smirk and Edward hit him, knocking him into a tree. "Hey I'm just speaking from experience, and this new feisty Bella could be fun." He said and Edward started to walk faster.

"You hear that? Sounded like glass breaking." Edward said and they both started to run, fearing the worst had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm so many of you are still will me on this story, and I really hope you like this next enstallment it was fun for me to write. This is what happened when Bella first walked out of Edwards room...enjoy**

--------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Alice could see Bella was on the verge of tears, she knew it was inevitable. But she was trying desperately to calm her down before it came to that.

"How could he assume it would all be ok. That I would just accept his proposal and all would be forgotten? He left me! Not only that, but he said he didn't love me, like it all meant nothing to him. But because he says he's sorry and he lied its suppose to be ok?"

"Well no…" Alice started but Bella quickly cut her off, not ready to let go of her rant just yet.

"Exactly! And if he thinks he's going to dazzle me so I forget he's wrong!" She said and Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed.

"Breath," she said and waited for her breathing to even out before she said anything else. "I know Edward is doing this all wrong. But he loves you and he's confused. He never imagined you two would see each other again and now he's figuring out what to do now that you are. He was hurting just as much as you were."

"I know that, and I know he loves me. But how could he expect me to forget all the anger and pain I had so quickly? I was depressed for months, I cant just let that go because he says he was wrong." She said and wiped away her fallen tears. "I wish it was easy, that we could just fall back to the way we were. You know be 'us' again, but its not that simple."

"Bella, you're a human in love with a vampire, nothing is ever going to be simple." Alice said and Bella had to smile.

"Then change me, make me a vampire in love with another vampire!" She nearly screamed and Alice shook her head.

"I can't, that is between you and Edward, lord knows I keep telling him its inevitable." She said, getting just as frustrated as Bella.

"Alice did you have visions of my future, you know when I was…" she said and Alice nodded.

"After we left I did for a little while. It was like it I went near Edward sometimes that he'd trigger them and he'd run off for days at a time after he seen them."

"What did you see? Why would he react so badly to them?"

"You were one of us.." she said and looked down at the floor, not finishing her sentence.

"But that's a good thing."

"No, not like that. We didn't change you, Victoria did. She came back and nearly killed you to get to Edward. She wanted to hurt him for taking James away." She said and Bella turned towards the window, knowing how that would have affected Edward.

"But things are different now, aren't they?"

"I don't know, Edward's confused and so are you. Its not clear, one moment you're a vampire and with Edward, the next I see you married with a little girl. You two need to figure some things out before your futures can be decided. Every time you make a choice things change, the path your on changes."

"You're right, we need to talk." She said and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go talk to him, maybe we can figure some things out." She said and Alice kept her mouth shut, knowing her brother wasn't home. She instead headed downstairs to wait for Bella.

"Edward, I'm sor…" Bella started and stopped when she seen the room empty and the window open. "What the hell?" She yelled and headed downstairs to see Esme, Rosalie and Alice on the couch whispering. "Where is Edward?"

"He left," Esme said cautiously and Bella felt the anger rise back in her. He walked out on her -- again! IT was a stupid argument, she didn't want him to leave, she just wanted to cool down.

"Emmet went to find him." Rosalie said and Bella finished her way down the stairs, she went out on the porch and sat on the stairs. She was furious, no matter what she did, she couldn't get him to listen to her. It was like he wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. She looked up and seen his Volvo and smiled, finally with a plan to get his attention and keep it. She was going to make him deal with her, with the mess they were now in, and in the process also giving them a clean slate to work from.

"Here you go," Alice said as she came out on the porch, handing Bella a baseball bat. "I never noticed it before, but you are a genius." She said and Bella smirked.

"So this is going to work?"

"Absolutely, you will have his UNDIVIDED attention when he returns." Bella nodded and headed down the stairs to the Volvo in the drive way, knowing it was wrong -- but she was going to enjoy it.

"Alice she isn't…" Esme said as Bella took a swing at the car, putting a crack across the windshield.

"I think she is," Alice said as they all sat down on the stairs to watch Bella torture Edward's beloved car.

They all turned to Bella as she started to mumble to herself, feeling better with each swing, as if she was finally getting some justice for all the pain she suffered alone. For the years she spent alone and depressed because half of her was dead.

"I don't know what happened, but this is going to be great." Rosalie said excitedly as she watched Bella finish off the windshield, before heading to the back window.

"Alice how long do I have?" Bella said as she took a break from the window.

"About five minutes," she said and turned to Jasper who was coming out after hearing all the noise.

"Rose, can you do me a favor, just think about this when he gets here please?" She said, knowing Rose would enjoy torturing Edward.

"My pleasure, you have no idea how many times I wanted to do this. But I knew how he'd react and it would just be a big mess."

"Good, because now he's going to have to deal with me." She said and started to feel calm wash over her and fought it off. "Jasper don't, me and Edward need to hash this out one and for all. This is the only way to get his full attention." She said and took one last swing, knocking off the driver side mirror and looking back at her handy work, knowing that he was going to freak out. He nearly had a heart attack when he found a scratch in the paint. She laughed at the memory, remembering how she tried to be serious as he tried to figure out who did it.

"I think he's going to need a new car," she joked and then turned to the forest as she heard a growl that left the ground rumbling. "Guess Edward's home." She said and dropped the bat to the ground at her feet, putting her hands on her hips and bracing herself for the fight of her life.

"Dude she completely messed up your car," Emmet said as he headed to Rose laughing. Edward immediately turned to Rose and his face fell as he realized what happened to his car and then his sights immediately went to Bella. "Wait, Bella how didn't you hurt yourself?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Amazed what determination can do for your coordination." She said and turned back to Edward.

"What the hell Bella?" He said as he walked around the car, seeing all the things wrong with it. "You completely destroyed my car!" He said through gritted teeth.

"You broke my heart, I figured this makes us even." She said, holding her ground and walked over to him, standing with the bat between them. "You pissed off yet?" She said and he didn't answer her, he didn't even move his eyes from his car. He nodded as everyone took off into the woods, leaving them to deal with their problems alone. "Good because so am I! Maybe now you'll understand that, having that rage course through you as you look at something you loved so much damaged for no reason." She said, waiting for a response but got nothing. "Fine don't answer me, don't talk to me, don't fix this." She said and went for the bat but he stopped her, pulling her against him. "Talk to me! That's all I want from you." She said and lifted her hand to his cheek as he leaned into her touch, and she knew she had his attention.

"I'm terrified of loosing you. Of coming home and you not being here. Even when I was in the woods a moment again, and I heard the glass breaking I thought the worst. I immediately thought something happened to you, that you were in danger. I didn't know it was my car."

"I'm not going anywhere, I couldn't leave you if I tried. And your car was just my way of getting your attention. I just wanted you to stop running and deal with me, deal with this."

"That's harder then you think, I want this I really do. But I'm so afraid of messing up, of it somehow all crashing down around us, of me hurting you."

"Then change me, its what I want. What I've always wanted since I figured out what you were! To be with you forever."

"It's not that easy!" He screamed and took a step back. "I want nothing more then an eternity with you, to never have to worry about you getting hurt or dying, but I don't trust myself. What if I loose control, what if I can't stop?"

"Then I'll ask Carlisle, we both know he CAN stay in control."

"No!" He growled and she moved closer to him.

"Why? You said it yourself, you don't know if you can, so why not Carlisle? We both know you trust him."

"Not with your life, I don't trust anyone with your life. You're too important to me. You're everything to me." He said as he trapped her against the car, reaching up to frame her face with his hands.

"Exactly why I want to be immortal, so I can be with you for an eternity. You're my world Edward, and even though I can survive it without you, I don't want to. You are and will always be my reason for living. I know you're my soul mate, my other half. You can stop because I have seen you do it." She said and leaned up to kiss him. She pulled away and leaned into his chest, just staying wrapped in his arms, taking in his scent and the comfort she found there. "Besides, if I weren't all that to you, you would have torn me apart once you seen your car." She said and started to laugh.

"Did you really have to do that? I was coming back to talk to you." He said and pulled back to look at her. "I would have rather you hit me!"

"I thought of that, but your car was more forgiving. Hitting you would hurt, or break the bat. This gets your attention quickly and now we can start over."

"Oh really," he said as he picked her up bridal style and walked to the house.

"Yep, there's too much pain in the past, so lets leave it there and start fresh. We will never be what we were, I'm not the same person and neither are you."

"Ok, but now that I'm getting a new car, so are you." He said and she tried to get out of his arms.

"Wait, no!" She said and he held her tighter. "I love my truck."

"I loved my Volvo, but that didn't matter because it's a link to our past, just like your truck." He said and carried her to his room.

"And what is going to happen my truck?"

"Vandals, someone just stole it."

"Oh did they…" she said sarcastically and pulled him down on the couch with her.

"They will." He said smugly and kissed her again. "Now to discuss our future." HE said and laid her on top of him as he played with her hair. "And can you explain why your hair is black?"

"Needed a change, but I do miss my brown hair and I know Alice has plans to get it back. Claims I'm too pale for black." She said and he laughed. "But she was more concerned with me and you figuring things out then worrying about my hair color. But that's changing the subject, this future you speak of -- am I human?"

"For a little while, I need to talk to Carlisle and I want to make it as painless for you as possible. Plus, there's school to consider."

"Simple, I quit. One I couldn't be a nurse as a newborn, and it will take a while to control myself around that much blood. So that career is pretty much out, at least for a while. I mean its not like I can't go back."

"I thought it was your dream."

"I have other dreams, ones that I could manager sooner."

"Like what?"

"English teacher, share the classics with a new generation." She said and he laughed.

"That would be perfect for you, getting paid to discuss Bronte and Austen. But we do tent to go to high school a lot, you know so we can stay in one spot."

"I'm too old." She said and jumped up, nearly falling off the couch. "I'm older then you, I'm 20 and you're 17." She said, it finally all setting in just how much time they lost with one another.

"Sweetheart, I'm over a hundred."

"You know what I mean." She said and went to hit him but he stopped her.

"We don't want you to break your hand and you look the same as when I left, not a day older. So you will fit in if that's what you want. Or we can also live on our own, have our own lives."

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as I have you." She said and kissed her way up his neck until she got to his ear and whispered, "then nothing else matters."

"Forever and always." He said and kissed here again, finally feeling like they were getting somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. I usually write everything so sappy and emotional and figured it was time for a change and throw some humor into the mix. Besides who hasn't wanted to do what Bella did to someones car at one point in time or another? This chapter isn't as exciting -- sorry! Its more of a filler to move the story along. Enjoy...**

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Carlisle pulled into the drive hours later and seen the Volvo sitting there. He immediately started to think the worse, wondering what he would have to do when Edward got home and found it, a million scenarios running through his mind. Yet, when he walked in and seen Edward sitting on the couch smiling with Bella he was thoroughly confused.

"Hi Carlisle." Bella said when she seen him come in and smiled as Edward pulled her closer against him.

"What happened to your car?" He asked with caution and everyone but Edward started to laugh.

"Oh, that was me. Don't worry its ok, and Edward's going to replace it with that new Aston Martin thingy he was talking about." She said and Edward shook his head at Carlisle.

"No we're not lying. Seems Bella decided to take a baseball bat to my car as her way of getting my attention…" he said and Bella quickly interrupted him.

"It worked, you actually sat still long enough to talk to me. I think it was brilliant." She said crossing her arms and pulling out of his embrace to look at him.

"It did love," he said and kissed her before returning to Carlisle. "Anyway, it was also her way of getting us a true fresh start, no ties to the past. Which is why she's getting my old Aston Martin since I'm not allowed to buy her a car." He said and Bella just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the television. Carlisle just looked around confused and looked for Esme trying to find out what was going on and if he came in the right house.

"Don't try to understand it, I was here and I am still confused how it all happened. All that matters is that they are all happy." She said and pulled him into the kitchen to talk.

"Ok, so he didn't get mad or anything?" He asked and Esme shook her head.

"Growled yes, but that was before he realized Bella did the damage and I have to say she did a pretty good job. Seems every time she tried to talk to him, about what happened and what they were going to do now, he stopped talking."

"Ok, but how does smashing his car make it all better?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't get that either. But somehow he stopped running and actually started to talk to her, so in that way she was right. They are still at an impasse over the whole 'changing her' issue, but at least they aren't fighting so that's enough for me. Jasper is still weary around her, still feeling so guilty on what he did three years ago. But really it was a good day."

"I still can't believe he didn't do anything, I was imagining WWIII when he seen it and it wasn't anything at all."

"Bella didn't back down, she made him listen to her and he needed to. There was a lot for them to hash out and I don't think he realized how hard us leaving was on her. She was devastated and angry, and he wanted to act like it never happened."

"I can see how that would frustrate her a little. They are at the same place they were when we left. A vampire and a human."

"Sort of, and to make matters worse. After Edward ran after her yesterday, he proposed. Seems he bought a ring over a year ago and has held on to it for who knows why since he would never marry anyone that isn't Bella. But he did and she said no, but he didn't care."

"He wants to marry her, but not change her? That doesn't make since and is a huge problem. She's getting older, I know you can't tell now, but she is going to start showing signs of aging and then what?" He paused as he seen Edward come in the room.

"Carlisle, can we talk?" He said and Carlisle nodded. "Bella is tired, so after she falls asleep?" He asked and Carlisle nodded again.

"Fine, I'll be in my study." He said and Edward walked back out of the room. "Think he changed his mind?" He continued.

"I hope so, Bella wants this and it should be her choice. Those two were meant for one another, they won't be separated again."

"It's the logical choice, you're right. But still…" he said and Esme cut him off.

"Logic never applied to Edward when Bella was involved. Reason didn't either." She said and he laughed. "But, logic never applies when you're in love with someone." She said and he kissed her as they walked back into the room, watching as Edward carried Bella upstairs, seeing how careful he was with her. Alice came up to them smirking.

"Good luck," she said to Carlisle and patted him on the shoulder.

"Care to tell me what's coming?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Be glad vampires can't get headaches." She said and skipped away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, but she was gone, Jasper a step behind her. "What's that suppose to mean?" He said again, this time to Esme and she smiled.

"Seems your talk with Edward is going to be interesting, and hopefully in the end he'll decide to change her and then she'll be in our family officially." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You've always thought of her as a daughter." He said and she nodded.

"She brought him to life. All these years he's been alone, watching as everyone else in his family had someone to go to, someone to share their life with and he never had that. A hundred years and nothing, and then she shows up and it all falls into place for him. I know it never made sense to anyone, but for them it works, this twisted forbidden love that out shines anything else. She's his purpose his reason for living, and he's the same thing for her. They're two halves to the same whole Carlisle. He can't lose her again, he'll never survive it."

"He won't lose her, Bella is here. She's upstairs with him and I'm sure they will find a way to make it work. You're right, he'll never let her go again." He said and Esme nodded, knowing he was right. As she went to their room, Carlisle headed to his study, faintly hearing Edward humming the lullaby he wrote for Bella years before. He couldn't help but smile, knowing Esme was right, Bella was it for Edward and always would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys, heres the next enstallment...I should have more in a day or so, but that depnds on school. For now... enjoy**

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------------

Chapter 5

Edward laid Bella in her bed in the guest room and covered her up, for the first time wishing he had one in his room. He knew he could still sit with her, watch her sleep and hold her but it wouldn't be the same as having her in his room. As he hummed to her, watching as she fell deeper into sleep and making a note to find a bed for his room, so she could stay with him. He kissed her forehead as he slid out from under her, and hit the light as he closed the door. There was a lot going through is mind, he headed to Carlisle's office, hoping his father could help him figure it out.

"Edward, there was something you wanted to discuss?" Carlisle said as Edward took the seat across from him.

"Bella wants me to change her." He started and Carlisle nodded. "But I'm scared for her. The change is excruciating and I don't want to feel her in pain, especially for something I'm doing to her. I can't cause her that pain."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, you know its painful. It will be for her as well and it will feel prolonged being as our sense of time is different and she won't be use to that."

"I know, but what if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough o stop? I could kill her and then what? What do I do when she's gone because of me?"

"I've seen you stop and I know you can. You just need to believe you can do it."

"But I don't think I can do it. That's the problem, how do I endanger her life?"

"I wouldn't even let you attempt it if you weren't sure Bella is important to all of us. She is family, to me, your mother and everyone else. None of us will allow you to put her in danger, you have to know that."

"Yes and that's the problem, I won't trust myself or anyone else." Carlisle looked at Edward and processed what he said, all the ways to take it running through his head until he came to the one that made sense.

"Bella wants me to change her?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Ya, but its out of the question." Edward growled and sat there as he heard all the things that continued to run through Carlisle's mind.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"If it was my life, absolutely. But hers -- I just can't, she's too important to me. She's my life, just as Esme is yours. Can you honestly tell me you trust someone with Esme's life?" He said and Carlisle didn't answer, just moved his gaze to his desk. "Exactly so why does everyone think its so easy for me to do that with Bella?"

"Edward you two are dangerous to one another. I know you don't intend to be, that's the problem. The closer you are to her the better control you have, but it also means there are new -- and different obstacles to over come." He said and Edward looked away, knowing what Carlisle was trying to say but couldn't. He listened as Carlisle tried to work out everything else in his head, trying to put the last few days events into some sort of order and always ended on the same confusing point.

"I can't explain why I didn't lose it when I seen my car. If it was anyone else, we both know there would have been no stopping me. But then I looked at her, and all the anger I had dissipated and…" he paused, not sure how to finish.

"I was preparing for WWIII."

"If it was Emmet or Jasper, you would have needed to, but being as it was Bella, there was no need. I knew if she did it, then she had a reason. I don't know, being with her is just right. It's calming to have her near me, I can't be upset with her, no matter what she did. Especially after what I did to her, what I put her through, I owed her that much."

"That's it?"

"I know it makes no sense. I overreacted and she wanted to talk. That was always she wanted from me, was to listen to her, talk about what we're going to do and I couldn't do that. I couldn't give her that. No instead I wall up and then run out. That's why she was so angry, she thought I was leaving her."

"But you didn't," Carlisle started and Edward cut him off.

"She didn't know that, that just shows how apart we really are. We are right next to one another and I still feel like there is still so much that is tearing us apart. She doesn't trust me and she's afraid of what is going to happen tomorrow or the next day."

"Can you blame her?"

"No, I did leave. But I would never do that again, to either of us." He said and Carlisle nodded. "I will never abandon her again, it isn't in me."

"I know that, and I hear you even proposed to her?"

"Ya that dint work, not that I thought it would. I just thought, she would realize how long I've been thinking of her, missing her." He said, starting to play with his hands and Carlisle waited for him to continue. "I have been holding on to that ring for a while now, and I hoped she would see that I was serious."

"Just because she knows you are serious, that you would marry her, it still doesn't make all the trust issues go away. They are still there, and still need to be dealt with in one way or another."

"How? How do I make it better?"

"You need to be there, let things happen for the two of you and stop trying to rush them. That will only make things worse in the end." He said and Edward nodded, "but either way whether you try to take things slow or rush them along. Eventually you are going to have to change her, I don't see how it could work any other way."

"I know that, but it can't happen now. I can't do it, we both know I can't do it." He said and started to get up, "so until then I guess things will have to stay the way they are."

"Not for too long, she is going to start aging, and then what?"

"I know, but I still have a little time. I just want her to think about it, how she felt at 17 and how she feels now are two very different things."

"Then talk to her, and listen!" He said and Edward nodded.

"I know, but first I have something to take care of with Jasper and Emmet." He said and Carlisle shook his head. "Yep we are really going to get rid of that god forsaken truck once and for all and get her a reliable car." He said and Carlisle shook his head.

"You two truly are unique." He said and Edward left, finding his brothers in the hallway."

"Alice said you'd need us?" Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"Want to help me dispose of Bella's ancient truck?" He said and they both smiled. "Thought you would be into that idea, come one we better go before she wakes up and tries to stop me." He said and they all took off for the campus, fully intending to take the truck somewhere else to destroy it. As they pulled the truck into a clearly Emmet started to laugh as he jumped up into the bed of it.

"It still amazes me how well this thing has held together, I mean its ancient." He joked and Jasper started to laugh.

"You know, we could give it the same treatment she gave your Volvo?" He suggested and Edward cringed at the memory.

"Can we not discuss that?" He said and watched as Emmet knocked out the windshield. "It's too painful to think of."

"Come on Eddie, it was priceless. I only wish I could have seen it." Emmet said and watched as Edward went to hit him, but only ended up hitting the car and denting it.

"Oh it was man, I was there and it still amazed me. She had a lot of rage in her, I tried to calm her down, figured it would lesson the damage, but she insisted I didn't. Kept saying you two needed to work things out."

"Ya well I shouldn't have walked out, but that doesn't matter she's right. We needed a fresh start, and this," he paused to damage the hood, "is just the thing we needed."

The three of them joke back and forth, taking turns smashing the truck to bits until they all were satisfied it was done properly before they headed back to the house. They were still laughing and joking when they walked in to find Rosalie and Alice sitting in the living room.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked and Alice just sat there.

"Well we were having fun, its not too often we get to ruin something without anyone yelling at us." Emmet said and Jasper just shook his head, not liking the emotions he was getting and Edward was cringing with the thoughts he was getting from Rosalie and Emmet.

"That is my cue to leave," he said and pulled Alice with him. Edward hid upstairs to his sleeping Bella. She seemed upset, like she was having a bad dream. He made his way over and wrapped her up in his arms, softly humming to her again making her relax in his arms.

"Its alright, I'm here." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead as she pulled herself closer to him. He just smiled as he held her, knowing in the morning there was still a lot to work through. Starting with her living arrangements!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so the writers block isn't entirely gone. But I did manage to get this together, and i finally am putting together a plan for the story. So I know what I want to happen and relatively when, so I think I am definately a little more on track -- enjoy!!**

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Bella woke up and she felt at peace. She couldn't remember ever feeling that comfortable -- at least not for a while. As she went to roll over she realized she wasn't alone and smiled. She had Edward with her, and turned to look at him.

"Good morning love," he said and she smiled.

"Morning," she said and leaned up to look at him fully. "You're still here." She said and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Of course I'm here. I promised I would be."

"Promises aren't always kept though." She said and he pulled her on top of him, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Bella I know and we are going to work through this I know we are." He said and she nodded. "But we will, even if it takes years we will find that peace we once had with one another."

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that." She said, with the first genuine smile that made him feel like he did something right since she came back.

"Well I will say it again and gain if you need me to. Anything you need I will give you." He said and she nodded. That's how they started their day, in a peace with one another. As they got up and started their day, they tried their best to talk, wanting to find the peace they once had, but neither wanting to rock the boat too much.

Bella was slowly growing more and more attached to the Cullen's as the break wore on. She liked waking up to someone next to her, and going down to breakfast to a family. Given, she could live without Alice dragging her for makeovers, but she was thankful to have her brown hair back. It was a comfort from the days when life wasn't so complicated and she could just be herself again. She found her love for classic music and sat for hours with her head in Edward's lap as he played the piano for her. She was at peace again, even if she still wasn't sure what she and Edward were anymore. She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him -- but neither had mentioned what they were doing. If they were together, or if they weren't there yet? Given, she knew she would never see him with anyone else, but she still wanted that label that only he could give her. She wanted to be taken, she wanted to be his. It was irrational and completely old fashion, but she longed for it.

Edward didn't want to talk of changing her anymore, he had his talk with Carlisle and knew that it was inevitable from Alice -- but part of him was still holding back. Bella on the other hand had her own things to keep to herself. One of which was her living arrangements, she wasn't sure if she should stay with the Cullen's or move back into the dorms. She had pros for each side, and yet still couldn't decide -- not that Edward hadn't made his opinion known.

"Bella why won't you just stay here?" He said, for the third time that day and she walked away.

"We've been through this. One, I like my dorm and being with Chrissy. Two, I can't live with my professor, somehow I think that's against the rules." She said and reached in the fridge for a drink. Not even bothering to look at him for this argument. She knew what he would do, the way he would look at her and even though he couldn't dazzle her as easily, it still held some affect over her.

"Bella no one has to know, its not like you or I are going to broadcast you living with Carlisle. And You'll still see Chrissy on campus." He said, following her as she headed to the table. "Besides you'll be safer here."

"Safer in a house full of vampires then on a college campus? Wasn't it always you that claimed this was the most dangerous place for me?" She challenged and stopped him before h could open his mouth. "And don't you dare mention my poor truck, we both know it was you, Jasper and Emmet!"

"You have no proof that was me." He said smugly, and crossed his arms as he leaned on the counter. She grabbed the glass she was drinking out of, and proceeded to throw it at his head, which he caught quickly. "Don't break Esme's dishes."

"Don't be ridiculous." She challenged and walked out into the living room. He continued to follow her as she pulled out the newspaper from the table and started to read it on the couch.

"Wait, you get to vandalize my car and I'm in trouble for putting that dinosaur out of its misery?" He said and she laughed.

"One, you just admitted you were the cause for the 'danger' on campus, the theft and vandalism. And two I never stole your car. So maybe campus is safer." She said and turned to the local news, not even raising her eyes to look at him. "Now give it up, I only have three weeks left of the semester, which means Carlisle will no longer be my professor. Maybe we can discuss this when I come home from Forks."

"Why don't you want to stay with me?" He asked, and sat on the floor with his head in his hands, not understanding why she refused to stay with him.

"Why are you pushing for me to stay here? It's not like you can't come see me at the dorm any time you want. I do believe the window can be unlocked."

"Isn't your roommate going to get suspicious when I don't sleep or eat?" He asked and she shrugged hiding her eyes behind her paper.

"Will you just admit you don't want her in a co-ed dorm and get it over with." Alice said as she came down the stairs, having had enough of their argument.

"So that's it," Bella said as she threw down her paper. "This isn't about being with me or my safety here versus on campus -- you are jealous of me being around guys on campus."

"I am not." He said and went to grab her when she pulled back. "I know I'm the only guy in your life."

"Are you sure? I mean Dean and Seth live next door and are always willing to help me out with whatever I may need. Then there's Craig the residential advisor down the hall that has the spare key to my dorm." She said and he growled. "You know, just for emergencies." She smiled sweetly.

"Calm down, she's joking." Alice said and Edward pulled Bella closer to him. "Now Bella really, that place is too small and you know it. Besides, the bathroom I am sure is less then desirable, not to mention the closet."

"It's a standard dorm, and I like it. We all know I don't need that much space."

"Bella you know you want to stay here." Jasper said, joining the debate, he could read her emotions and knew she was excited when Edward asked her to stay, and then disappointed when she thought it was only because of his jealousy.

"Stupid vampire empath." She mumbled and they all laughed. "I'm not moving in and that's final. You all know this is the right thing." She said, finality in her voice . Edward went to argue but stopped when her phone started to ring. "Charlie," she said and headed outside to talk without him hearing where she was.

"Is she ever going to tell Charlie?" Edward asked and Alice shrugged.

"She doesn't know yet, I think she's confused so I can't see anything." She said and Edward turned to watch Bella through the window.

"Why won't she tell him?" He asked and Jasper answered as he put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She's afraid, every time he calls she gets scared. She's not sure how he'll take it."

"What do you mean? This is her choice not his." He questioned.

"Edward when you hurt her, you hurt Charlie. You devastated his little girl. You said you'd keep her safe and then you didn't. Then you just walked away and made the emotional bruises worse then the physical ones ever could have been. Do you really think he's going to be thrilled you are back in her life?"

"Well not right away, I know. But in time…" he trailed off.

"You two have been together again what, for five days? Of course she didn't rush to tell him."

"Maybe I'm not sure what to tell him." Bella said as she came back in the room, catching them all off guard. "Jasper and Alice I'm sure told you what I'm feeling, what I have been debating. I'm hesitant to tell Charlie. I'm afraid of what he'll say, but I also don't know what to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed me and you never figured out what we're doing? We just keep going naturally through this, neither wanting to rock the boat. Trying to make this easy and calm. Yet, we never talked of the future besides that first day. Am I going to be like you or do you still not want me for eternity? Or are you going to leave again when things get difficult and make it pointless to tell Charlie anything at all -- just that I let you play me again."

"Bella I told you, and I'll tell you again. I am not now or ever leaving you." He said and reached to cup her face in his hands. "Where would I go?" He said and she shook her head.

"You said the same thing in Phoenix, when I was in the hospital bed." She said and he froze, realizing the truth in her words. It was the same thing, word for word.

"But this time is different. I didn't know life without you then, I didn't know the emptiness and pain I would feel with being separated from you. I know that now and I am NEVER going back to that world. I never want to know another day where I don't see you or hear your voice." He said and kissed her. "If you don't want to tell Charlie fine, but regardless I'll never leave you again." He said and she needed.

"I just need some time and I don't want to do this over the phone. I want to talk to him in person."

"When you go to Forks for Christmas." He said softly and she nodded.

"Ya, but for now can we just let it go? I don't want to argue, and I don't want to get upset."

"Sure, how about we go out tonight just me and you. And then we can have that talk, about a lot of things. I haven't spoiled you in far too long."

"I won't argue, because I know you get some sick pleasure out of spoiling me. But you are right, we do need to talk and maybe public will keep it a little calmer this time."

"Deal, go get ready, I'm sure…" but before he could finish, Alice was already down the stairs and grabbing for Bella's arms.

"Come on we only have three hours." She said and dragged Bella away as Edward made reservations, knowing there was going to be a lot to discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. If my friend wasn't so obsessed with the other story *you know who you are* then I would have gotten to this one sooner. But either way, I can say there isn't much left of this story, only a couple more chapters and then there will be a part three. I have decided to break this into three parts to signify the the three parts to Edward and Bella's commplicated relationship and reunion along with their futures. So enjoy...**

------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Edward called and made the arrangements while Alice worked on Bella. He called the restaurant to make sure they'd have privacy, knowing there was still a lot to discuss. He went and changed after he made a trip to hunt, not wanting anything to ruin their night together, not wanting anything to even momentarily distract him.

"You do realize how important tonight is?" Carlisle said as he came into Edward's room as he started to get ready.

"Yes Alice hinted to that already. I just think if we talk, I mean really talk we can figure this out. I mean, I'm not even sure where we stand with one another anymore. Things are so confusing and I just want my Bella back. Not a roommate, or someone I'm afraid to argue with cause she might leave, I just want my Bella, our life together back." He said and Carlisle came over and put his arm around his son, knowing it was hard for him.

"You two do need to talk, and I'm sure it will help both of you to figure things out with one another. But know you are still a vampire and her a human, and I am still her professor, and that means something."

"I know that, and you are only her professor for a couple of week!" He countered and Carlisle laughed.

"You really want her out of that dorm." He said, skipping over Bella being changed, knowing Edward already knew everyone's opinions on the subject.

"It's co-ed." He said and pinched he bridge of his nose. He looked and seen Carlisle laugh and held his hand up. "Don't even start, I just want he with me, is that so wrong?"

"No its not, if that's the only reason." He said and continued to laugh.

"She's better off here, we all know that. She's just being difficult."

"That's funny coming for you. You are more difficult then anyone."

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting her to move in, or let us get a place near campus together."

"Good luck," he said and headed to the door. "But Edward what you two really need to figure out, is not where she's going to sleep tonight, but where your future is going to take you, both of you. You need to make a choice and stand to it, stop running and decide if you want your forever with her or not." Carlisle said and left. Edward finished getting ready and headed to wait in the living room, Carlisle gave him a lot to consider and he didn't want to glance over any of it.

Alice had a hard time working with Bella. It seemed she couldn't sit still to save her life. Bella was nervous for her talk with Edward, and anxious at the same time. There was just so much she wanted to say, and yet so much she wanted to keep to herself because she didn't trust his reaction to it all.

"Bella you need to relax," Alice said as she picked out her outfit. "Everything will be fine, you two just need to be honest with one another." She said and sat on the bed while Bella changed in the bathroom. "Do you need Jasper to help you?" Alice said and Bella came out shaking her head.

"No, if he manipulates what I feel then it won't help anything. You're right, we need to be honest and that means all the crazy emotions that are going on with it." She said and Alice nodded as she finished Bella's make up.

"Fine do this the hard way. But I can honestly say you two are in for it." She said with a giggle and Bella shook her head, messing up Alice. "Stay still." She growled and Bella smirked before sitting to let Alice finish. "Alright, all done."

"Thanks Alice, but I think its time I go see Edward. I'm sure he's pacing in the living room." Bella said and Alice just looked at her confused. "He tends to do that." She said and shrugged.

"He was right, you are too observant sometimes." She joked and Bella headed out to face Edward, and their inevitably uncomfortable conversation. She headed down the stairs and tried to calm herself, think of peaceful thoughts, but it didn't seem possible. She couldn't erase how anxious she felt.

"Bella you look amazing." Edward said as he met her at the foot of the stairs. She blushed and smiled as he led her out to the car. Both were quiet on the way to the restaurant, so many thoughts wandering through their minds. The questions they wanted to ask, the reactions they wanted.

Edward escorted her into a nice restaurant, and let out a low growl as the host kept his eyes focused on Bella. Bella seemed oblivious, she was too busy putting her thoughts in order. Edward escorted her to the table in the back, a booth that was quiet so they wouldn't have many interruptions. They ordered, and Bella laughed at Edward ordering real food.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and she shook her head.

"The pretense of you pushing around food like you plan to eat any of it. We both know you'll just get it to go for me to eat later." She said and he smiled.

"You know me too well."

"We could have gone somewhere else, without the pretense of dinner. Somewhere where you wouldn't have to pretend to be something you're not."

"I like taking you out though, you know that. Sure, I can't eat but that's besides the point. I figured we needed some place neutral." He said and shrugged while she smiled.

"Ok," she said and then took a deep breath. "Edward what do you want?" She blurted out and he answered without a second of hesitation.

"You," he said and reached across to take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"For how long? Today, tomorrow. Fifty years until I'm old and useless?" She said and he just shook his head.

"You'll always be the most beautiful women in the world to me, and by no means will you ever be useless. Isn't it enough to have a long happy life with me?"

"You tried that once and my answer hasn't changed. I want more, I want eternity with you and I just don't understand why you can't give me that."

"I don't want to turn to into this, I don't want to be the reason you're a monster." He said as he played with his glass of water.

"That's funny, because what I want most. The thing I want more then anything else in the world, is to be like you. To have you change me and give me eternity with you. You aren't a monster Edward, James was a monster, Victoria even. But you, your family are the exact opposite. You don't kill if you don't have to, you travel to not destroy the population in the forest. Give more to charity in a year then most in a lifetime, then there's Alice with her quest to rebuilt the economy one shopping trip at a time." She said and he smirked.

"She has been working on that for decades." He joked and then turned serious. "Why do you want to be a monster?"

"Don't call yourself that," she said sternly and he nodded. "Because I want to be with you, one lifetime isn't enough for me. Call me selfish but I want more." She said and finished her salad before pushing the plate away. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you, that you see this as a bad thing but I don't. I never did. Since we met it's all I thought about, and according to Alice it's inevitable, so why not just start it now?"

"What about school?"

"I quit and go back in a couple years. Let me get use to the whole 'repeated high school years' this time a little more popular then last."

"You were popular and you know it, you had me."

"Until you left and then I was the pariah." She said and he snapped his head up to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a lot happened when you left, I was so upset and depressed that I just sort of shut myself down. I didn't want to deal with people, I didn't want to see happy couples when I was miserable. It wasn't fair, my world ended, so why did theirs continue?" She said and he slid in the booth so he was closer to her.

"I'm so sorry to have put you through that, you know that I can never make what I did right."

"Edward I can get past that. I can get passed what I felt when you left, part of me is. These days with you, being with you again has been amazing. The hole that was in my chest while you were away is gone. I don't have to hold myself together or hide from the real world. I don't need to do that because you are here and you do it for me. You keep me together, and let me live in the real world. Not having to run from anyone who looks happy, and not hating happy couples I see on the street. Because I feel like one of them, even if we haven't figure out what we are. We're connected, me and you there's no one else for us. I just don't see how I can be so sure on wanting forever with you and yet you don't want me forever." She said and he seen the tear slip down her cheek.

"Never doubt my love for you." He said and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Bella there is nothing I would like more then an eternity with you. To have you with me always, to be able to be my true self. No holding back or pulling away. Never having to worry if you are going to get sick or hurt if you fall. Being able to take you hunting with me, like everyone else in my family. Finally turning my family into a whole again with you by my side." He said and paused. "But I don't want you to look back one day and regret it all, regret not having a normal life, not having kids or your family with you. Not being able to grow old and see your grandchildren in the yard. All the normalcy will be gone, and then there's no going back. You don't have the luxury of waking up the next day and asking for it all to go away. There is no way to reverse it, trust me I've looked."

"Edward I'd never regret it. Even with all the pain, with the way things ended before, even if I spent the rest of my human life alone, if I never found Carlisle or you again. I wouldn't trade the time we had together for anything. Good or bad outcome, I will always be grateful for the time I had with you, no matter how small it was. I love you whole heartedly, and that is never going to change." She said and put her hand up to his cheek, knowing he loved the warmth of it. "I want forever, that is the only thing I have ever asked of you, but can you give me that?"

She said and waited for his answer, waited for him to either give in to her desires, or crush her once again. She waited with baited breath, watching his ever movement. Knowing he was weighing his words, go over all the outcomes. The silence seemed to last forever, and the tension was thick, even the waitress shied away from ruining their moment with one another.

"Bella I want you forever, I want to call you mine and have everyone know you're taken. Call me old fashion but I like the certainty in it." He said and she smirked, having the same thoughts of him marking her as his. "I know I can have all this if you remain human and I know that I could keep fighting you on this, come up with every excuse to keep you human. But I don't want to fight anymore. I'm selfish too and I want you too much to think of world without you. I've been there, I lived it, or better existed in it. I didn't like who I was then, and neither did anyone else. I wasn't alive, I was a shell of what I was with you. What I am when I'm near you. I had the same anger you did, hated to see everyone happy around me and yet still feel so miserable and I know I drove Jasper to the point of insanity on more then one occasion." He said and paused, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even if it was to be me and you for the rest of your days I would be devastated when you died, of any cause. My life would be over too, because I would just follow you." He said and reached to wipe her tears away. "So ok." He said and watched as her face lit up. Never knowing he could make her that happy again, realizing how much he missed that smile.

"Ok you'll change me?" She said, and he seen the question still left in her voice.

"Yes, finish your semester," he said and she nodded. "Go home to Forks, see your dad and I'll get you a trip to your mom. After that if you decide this is still what you want, then come back to me." He said and sealed his promise with a kiss. "I never was good at denying you anything." He whispered more to himself, then anything as he pulled back and she smiled, knowing visiting her family wouldn't change anything. She'd step off the plan from Jacksonville and run to him, it's the only place she ever belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know its a little short, but I just wanted to give a nice fluff chapter before all the drama that is on the horizon. I am working on the next chapter and it should be done soon if all goes to plan. Enjoy...**

------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Edward and Bella didn't have anything else to discuss once she found out about Edward's promise to change her. She knew the trips to Forks and Phoenix were to make sure she wouldn't change her mind. She was destined to be with Edward, and nothing would ever make her believe differently. Edward and Bella went for a walk around Port Angeles just enjoying their time alone.

"You know, you are good for my ego." She said and he laughed.

"Why is that love?"

"Because you growl every time you hear someone thinking about me." She joked and he pulled her into an alley and pushed her against the wall. "Green is a good color on you."

"Oh is it Isabella." He said and she nodded at the attempt he made to seem angry. "Well you listen to every girl thinking of me in the way men think of you and then we'll see who's green.

"Edward I see it daily. I don't need to hear women's thoughts to know what they're thinking. Its all on their face. The hostess, the waitress, lady sitting at the table behind ours, and the lady that drove past in that red car all were giving me nasty glares. And that's just today."

"You really are observant." He said and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes I hate it. But other times I just smile, because they're just jealous that I have you and they don't."

"And the guys just want to be me. Though I can't really blame them. You are irresistible."

"My blood or my body?" She countered, moving her head to expose her neck more.

"Both," he growled as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Now how about I spoil you." He said and pulled her back on the main road.

"You bought me dinner," she countered and he just laughed.

"Three years to make up for." He said and pulled her into the book store, he knew he had to start slow. She still wouldn't never let him buy anything expensive. "You are due for something new to read I'm sure."

"And you don't have a library at your house?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you don't in your dorm room." He said and turned back to the shelves of books.

"So you're done fighting with me to move in?"

"For now, we'll figure it all out if you come back." He said and pulled one off the shelf and looked at the back cover. She pushed him against the shelves and pulled his face between her hands.

"You mean when I come back." She said and leaned in to kiss him. "I am coming back. I will go see Charlie and tell him I found you again and that I'm not letting you go. He'll call Renee and I'll promise to talk to her when I see her. Then I'll get on my plane and come home -- to you!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull her closer to him. "I love you and I am going to spend forever with you."

"You really want forever with me?" He asked, still amazed at the depth of her love for him.

"Forever and always." She said and kissed him. They went back to looking around the store with his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they looked through the books. Bella grabbed a few and didn't even argue when he went to pay for them. She knew he liked to take care of her and figured she'd lay off for a day.

Edward and Bella enjoyed their head together, spending hours just talking to one another before he finally brought her home. After he put her in bed, he went downstairs and sat at his piano. He could feel the secrets around him, Alice and Rosalie were counting in Greek. Clearly trying to keep him out of their minds, but he didn't let it bother him too much. Instead he ghosted his hands over the keys and started to play Bella's lullaby.

As the days led up to when Bella returned to her dorm, Edward became more and more anxious. It was that much closer to when she would travel across the country home to see her father and mother and he hated the thought of her leaving him. He became so use to having her close he wasn't sure he could handle the time apart.

"Calm Edward," Jasper said as he seen how anxious he was. "She's not going to be that far."

"Ya well if your wife would stop her incessant counting then it would ease my fears a little."

"She's keeping you out?"

"So is Rosalie, they have been for days and its worrying me. I just don't want anything to happen to her, I just got her back.""She loves you, you can't possibly doubt that." He said and Edward nodded, he knew his brother was right. "She's coming back, of that I'm sure."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you doubt her?" Jasper asked and Edward just stared out the window into the forest.

"Because I don't deserve her. She wants to give up everything to be with me, her friends and family will all be gone. Her chance at a normal life will be gone."

"That's her choice and she's been adamant on what she wants. You aren't taking away anything, you are giving her what she wants." He said and turned towards the door, "don't question the love you two have for one another. I've felt a lot of things, and seen love between a lot of people. But nothing feels like what you two feel for one another." With that he left and Edward just stood there thinking, Bella promised to come back to him, he wanted to believe her. There was just something in him that was terrified she wouldn't come back to him, and that mere thought terrified him.

"I'm home," Alice sang as she came through the door with Bella and hands full of bags.

"Alice really this was not necessary. I have clothes in my dorm." Bella argued as she threw her bags on the couch. "Besides, this is not going to fit in my closet when I go there later." She argued and Alice laughed.

"Silly Bella, that is for two weeks, then two weeks vacation and you will be back here." She said and headed to Edward in the kitchen. "Edward really you need to spoil her more often."

"Don't get him started too." Bella said and went over to hug Edward. "One Cullen going overboard is enough."

"Guessing you didn't have fun sweetheart?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Some of it, but she gets so out of hand. She spent more today then I paid for this semester's tuition. It's ridiculous." She said and Edward laughed.

"She can get out of hand, but there's no stopping her once she gets started." He said and she laughed. "What time do I have to take you back?"

"Around five." She said and he nodded. He knew he wasn't going to like it, but he promised to let her go back to the dorm and intended to keep that promise, he'd just have to visit when she wasn't in class.

Edward helped Bella pack up her stuff that afternoon and put it all in her new car to take back to campus. Bella was hesitant about her first night away from him, she became so use to having him there when she fell asleep and woke up that she didn't like the thought of that going away. There was a security she felt there that she didn't want to lose.

"When's your roommate coming back?" He asked as he sent down her bags.

"Tomorrow morning, she doesn't have class until Tuesday." She said and sat down looking around. "Want to stay with me tonight?" She asked and he smiled.

"I can't let you be here alone," he said and let out a low growl.

"Looks like my neighbors are back too." She joked and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. "Want to meet them?" She laughed as he turned to lock the door. "So I'm guessing that's a no."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I have to say this story is wrapping itself up....probably another three or four chapters and we will have our ending...however I have decided that there will be a part three, a final part to this story....enjoy all!!**

-------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Edward spent the next two weeks on campus as much as possible. He'd meet her after class, or at the library while she studied. He just wanted to be with her as much as possible before she left for Forks. He still wasn't happy that she was leaving, but he knew that it was necessary if they were every going to get their future together.

"Finally I am all done." She announced as she ran down the steps after her last final and right into his arms.

"I'm guessing it went well?"

"I think so, now I just have to wait for the results." She said as they headed to her car.

"Carlisle said you did well on his final. If that helps any." He joked and opened the door for her.

"That's good to know, I was hoping he'd tell me when we go there tonight." She said and Edward laughed. "You still taking me to the airport tomorrow?" She said and he nodded.

"Yes, although Alice has decided to help you pack. She wants to make sure you look fabulous while you are away."

"She just wants to play Bella Barbie," Bella countered and reached for his hand as they headed back to her dorm.

"Either way, it's more time I get with you, since you won't have to pack." He said and she laughed.

"I guess that's true," she said and leaned on him. The two headed back to her dorm and packed up all her things, he put them in the car for her. Bella insisted it all get moved to his house, because she had no intention of returning to school when she came home. She wanted to start her life with Edward, and for her that wouldn't start until he changed her. She wanted their fresh start to be on neutral ground, meaning they were both vampires and neither was more vulnerable then the other.

Edward was carrying in her bags while Bella went in search of Alice and her suitcases.

"In here Bella," Alice called as Bella got to the spare room that became hers.

"I heard you did my packing for me?" She said as she jumped up on the bed.

"Of course, knowing you, you would just take stuff from your dorm and we both know there isn't enough there. I mean this is Phoenix and Forks, two very different climates to pack for."

"I'm only going to be gone a couple of weeks, not a year." She nearly screamed as she looked around at the four suitcases on the floor.

"Don't start that with me, these are just the essentials, two for Phoenix and two for Forks. Plus one filled with shoes, and then there's the separate one for all your bathroom things." Alice rambled on, but Bella was looking out the window. "Stop that," Alice said when she seen how Bella's future was changing. "Everything is going to be fine, there is nothing to worry about. They will handle it, even be happy that you are excited about life again."

"Really? Because I see Charlie yelling at me for being stupid and throwing me out."

"We both know that isn't going to happen. He loves you, and he misses you. But he will deal with it, he just wants you to be happy, and that's with Edward. Everyone knows he's the only person you can be yourself around, you can be happy with."

"I know that, and some part of Edward knows that. But I just don't know if Charlie and Renee will except it. You didn't see me after you guys left, I put them through hell, I know that. All they wanted to do was help me and I was horrible to them."

"That was a couple years ago." She tried but Bella shook her head.

"I still treat them that way at times, but I know this is going to be different." She said and Alice nodded.

"Just be honest, and then come back here and start the rest of your life." Alice said and hugged Bella, the two finished their small talk and then Bella went off to find Edward, wanting to spend their last night together before she left. When Bella went to sleep that night, she curled up beside Edward for her last good night of sleep before she returned. She knew now that we was sleeping next to Edward again, that she'd never get a peaceful night of sleep away from him. He helped her be calm and relaxed. No one else gave her that.

Edward stayed up and watched her sleep, knowing he'd miss her once she was gone. As much as he wanted to believe she'd come back, there was still a part of him that was afraid she wouldn't. He couldn't help but shake that doubt. Taking Bella to the airport the following morning wouldn't be easy. He hated to be away from her and was going against his nature to put her on the plane and not be seated next to her. But he wanted her to do this on her own, choose him on her own. For the first time she knew all the facts, knew what she was getting into and wanted her to make that choice without him near to cloud her judgment.

"Sweetheart we need to go," he said as he watched her walk around their room. She'd been stalling for the better part of fifteen minutes and if they didn't leave soon she was going to miss her plane.

"Do I really have to go right now? I mean it would be easy to get another flight, claim I overslept." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"Bella, I don't like being away from you either, but we both know you need to do this. You need to see your parents." He said and she shook her head.

"No, I want to be here with you."

"Then that breaks our deal," he said through clenched teeth. He hated to play it this way, but they needed to leave and he needed to get her to see reason.

"You and your damn logic." She growled as she pulled away and headed out of the room.

"Don't be that way Bella, I love you and want you to make this choice for yourself. Which means you need to be away from me and my family." He argued as he followed her down the hall.

"Whatever Edward, lets go." She said and he shook his head. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "A minute ago you were in a hurry."

"Bella I love you, and I want nothing more then to go back upstairs and wrap my arms around you, but we both know that has to wait." He said and she nodded.

"You're using logic again."

"I am, and when you come home in a couple weeks I will do it again I'm sure. But for now you need to go to the airport." He said and she grudgingly went to the car so they could speed to the airport. Edward followed her to her gate and held her in his arms as they waited for her flight to be called. He was tempted to run to Forks after her plane took off but Alice was there to stop her.

"She'll be fine?"

"Have you seen it?"

"No, but she's stronger then you think she is. Give her a chance to talk to her parents and then you can have her all to yourself." She said and he nodded. Edward stood there until he couldn't see the plane anymore before he finally left with Alice.

Bella hated being on the plane alone. She was anxious and jumpy, and didn't like that feeling. She wasn't herself when she was away from Edward, and more importantly she didn't know how to tell her parents about Edward being back in her life. Part of her hoped her father understood, could see that she was happy again for the first time since Edward left her in high school. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down to think of the weeks to come. She intended to spend one week in Forks, and one in Phoenix before going home to Edward.

"How the hell do I do this?" She mumbled to herself and tried to sleep but couldn't. She reached into her bag to get her iPod and smiled as she seen the note and books she didn't pack.

_My Bella --_

_I know you are on the plane by now, and anxious for all that is to come. But don't be. Charlie and Renee love you, that isn't going to change just because they may or may not agree with your decision to let me back into your life or not. They will come around, I know it. Be patient and give them a chance to adjust. I know you won't be able to sleep on the plane, so I put a couple classics in your bag when you weren't looking to help pass the time. I love you Bella, and can't wait until you come home to me._

_Always Yours,_

_Edward_

Bella smiled as she read the note, and then read it over again. It was just what she needed to calm down and take the edge off her anxiety. She pulled out a book she'd never read before, and put her iPod, hoping to find something to soothe away the rest of it. She looked down and laughed as she seen the play list he left her. Only he would record piano music for her, knowing how much she loved to hear him play. As she curled up in her seat, she found peace in the surprises Edward left for her. Thankful that she has some sense of peace before she had to face her father.

When the plane landed, she played her lullaby one more time, wanting to rid herself of the fear at seeing her father. She was terrified he would hate her, and that was something she wasn't sure she could handle. She loved her father more then anything, he did his best by her and put up with everything she put him through after Edward left. As she put away her things, she made her way off he plane and to find her father. Knowing Edward would be worried she pulled out her phone.

THANKS FOR THE SURPRISES, THEY HELPED. I JUST LANDED IN FORKS. --BELLA

Before she even got her luggage, she had a response. She smiled as she looked down at his message, thankful for the encouragement.

CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME. I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU. I LOVE YOU --EDWARD

I WILL. I LOVE YOU TOO. CALL YOU WHEN I CAN. -- BELLA

She smiled and put her phone away as she made her way towards her father. He looked the same as always, standing off to the side, looking down at his feet.

"Charlie," she said and he smiled once he seen her. "I've missed you. It's good to see you again." She said and hugged her.

"You too dad." She said and they headed for her bags and then to his cruiser.

"You look good Bella, I'm glad to see you smiling again." He said as he looked over at her, "you even look more like yourself again."

"Ya I dyed it back to brown, and now just am waiting for it grow out." She said and pulled at her hair. "I am happy dad, more so then I've been in a long time." She said and smiled as she thought of Edward. He always made her smile, even with all the things that didn't go well for them, she still smiled at the things that did. "So how's Forks?" She asked not wanting to have a talk about Edward while her father was driving.

The two shared small talk as they made the drive home. But Charlie could sense there was something Bella wanted to say to him, just wasn't sure how. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he waited for her, to bring it up. The last thing he wanted was for her to get upset and leave.

"Not much has changed." She finally said and he shrugged as he looked around the house, that hadn't changed in nearly twenty years.

"You know me, I was never one for change." He said and went to get a beer from the fridge as she took her stuff upstairs. She went into her room and seen that it was just as she left it.

"You really don't do well with change do you Charlie." She said and started to put her things away. Bella read a little more of her book before going downstairs to make dinner for herself and Charlie. She missed him, and taking care of him, it was her purpose for a long time. The only thing that kept her going right after Edward left her.

"Bella, you don't have to cook I can order us in something." He offered and she laughed.

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal? And I don't mean a frozen tv dinner, or something at the diner." She said and watched him look at the ground. "Exactly, now do you have any food, or do I need to go to the store?"

"Well I have been meaning to…" he started and she went over and kissed his forehead.

"I figured as much, can I borrow the cruiser? Or do you want to drive me?" She said and he handed her the keys.

"I trust you," he said and then handed her some money. "Take your time and be careful." He said and she nodded as she left. Bella hurried to the store and busied her self with getting things to cook for a week at Charlie's and extra to make meals for him to have when she was gone. She hated that he didn't have anyone, and knew leaving him forever when Edward changed her was going to be hard. She was all he had, and that always pained her. She wanted him to move on, but it seemed he always had an excuse why he didn't after Renee left him twenty years ago.

As Bella went to pull the visor down to get the sun out of her eyes she was shocked by the picture she found there. There in the creased photo, was Renee and Charlie after they got married. She looked at it, and seen she was no where in the photo, sure she found some around the house of Renee, but she was always the center of the picture. This was different, this was just Charlie and Renee and for once, Charlie looked happy. He was smiling, he looked so much better then she had ever seen him.

As Bella pushed up the visor, she realized that Charlie was still holding on. No matter what he claimed, he still loved her mother. Even though she ran out on him, even though she took their daughter with her and left him heartbroken, he still loved her. In that moment she smiled, thinking maybe he would understand after all why she had to give Edward another chance. Why she was willing to take the risk on love, knowing that it could end in heartbreak again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, so here's Bella finally telling her dad about her relationship with Edward...one parent down, and one to go right???**

----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Bella went through dinner, trying to figure out how to tell her father about Edward. After finding the picture of her mother in the cruiser, she felt like he'd understand but wasn't sure if it would go over well still. Even sympathy for her feelings wouldn't take away the anger he had for the way Edward treated her. She was still his only daughter, and knew the need he had to protect her would keep his anger towards the man that hurt her alive.

The small talk was running out, both out of easy subjects. No more talk of the weather, or her plans to see her mother in Phoenix the following week. All that was left was Edward, and her current situation with the Cullen's and Bella still wasn't sure how to tell him. She barely ate, and wanted nothing more then to run to her room and find Edward waiting for her, to take away al the fear she held for telling her father the truth.

"Bella just tell me." Charlie said as he put his dishes in the sink. "There's something on your mind, I can tell. Just tell me."

"Ok, but maybe you should sit down first." She said as she put her own dishes in the sink. Bella followed Charlie into the living room reminding herself that she could tell him about Edward.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" He blurted out and she shook her head.

"No! God no!" She nearly screamed and sat across from him. "I'm seeing someone." She said easily and he nodded.

"That's great, you've been alone too long and I know you claim not to mind but I know that's not true. You should be around people." He said smiling at her, genuinely happy that she wasn't alone anymore. "Tell me about him, what's his name?"

"That's the thing, you already know him. He went to school with me." She said and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. "It's Edward." She finally choked out and watched as his face turned red. "Please hear me out."

"No!" He growled and got up to get another beer from the fridge. "Why Bella? Why would you let him hurt you again?"

"Please listen to me." She practically begged and he sat back in his recliner to look at her. "We ran into each other. Carlisle has been my teacher all semester, and while at first I didn't want him to tell Edward, or anyone that he knew where I was. I couldn't hide it right before Thanksgiving break. I walked in on him and Esme arguing because he never told anyone that about me. I decided that it wasn't fair that they were all at war with one another, over to keep my secret or not. So I confronted Edward myself, I had to know."

"What did you have to know? What was so important that you would go see him after all this time?"

"I wanted to know why he left, why he didn't talk to me after he was gone. How he could walk out on us and not even give me a real reason why."

"And you just let him in?"

"I needed to know, and talking to him was the only way to get those answers." She said and started to pace around the room. "I didn't just let him walk back into my life. But we are working on things, I love him and no matter what I tried that wouldn't go away. Its just as strong today as it was when I first walked into that classroom. We're working on us, and I'm not letting him go. I need him to be happy."

"No you don't!" He screamed and jumped up. The moment he raised his voice and she seen the anger on his face she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They were brimming on her eyes and she could no longer blink them away, so she let them run down her face.

"Charlie I love you, but I won't walk away from Edward for you. I love him, and I wont give him up, I can't. He's part of me." She said and put her face in her hands. "Please don't make this a choice between you and him."

"I'd rather you were pregnant." He said and she continued to cry.

"I don't know why I thought you'd be happy for me. Part of me thought you'd understand." She said and seen the shock cross his face as she reached for her coat. "You still love mom, and are still holding on to that from what, twenty years ago? You won't even change the things she did around the house. So how can you blame me for holding on to love from three years ago?" She said and opened the door. "I'm going for a walk and I'll change my flight information tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't stay here long since you clearly are disgusted with me and my decisions. I'll leave for Phoenix as soon as I can."

The moment she slammed the door she felt two cold arms wrap around her. She didn't even look up to see his face. She knew and wasn't surprised that he followed her after all.

"Come on love, why don't we go for that walk." he said and they went into the woods.

"You came," she said quietly and he nodded. "Alice seen this didn't she?"

"Ya and I know I said I'd give you your time, but…" she put her fingers up to his lips to stop him.

"I'm glad you're here. Whether I was here alone or not, I would be returning to you after Phoenix. Though it looks like I might be there sooner then I thought if she acts like Charlie."

"He just needs time. He'll come around. He's upset because he knows I hurt you and doesn't want me to do that again. He's trying to protect you, and no one can fault him for that."

"But he would barely listen to me."

"He will, you just need to let the shock wear off. He was expecting it to be someone new, someone who hadn't hurt you before that you could get a fresh start with. He never thought that it would be me. Last he knew I was in LA with my family. He'll listen when you try again."

"I don't think so." She said and clung to his shirt, just letting him be strong for her.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I know so." He said and pulled her against him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you going to leave?" She whispered and looked up at him.

"Not unless you want me to." He said and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Good because I don't think I could sleep without you there with me." She said and he nodded. "Oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming here to see me, the presents in my bag when I got on the plane and for loving me."

"Never thank me for taking care of you, or loving you. It's natural to me to do both. You're my other half, my love and my mate its my job to take care of you. Whether it be spoiling you beyond reason, or being there for you when you are having a bad day."

"You know that goes both ways, I know that I don't have a lot to offer you…" she started and he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"You give me you, and to me that's everything. I can buy anything I want, can go anywhere, but I can't replace the way I feel when I'm with you. The love I feel for you, and the love you give me." He said and adjusted her in his lap as they sat in the woods. "Bella I love you, and knowing you love me is enough. I don't need anything else." He said and she nodded, as she leaned into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to go back," she said and he shook his head.

"Yes you do, he feels bad that you left upset. He didn't want to fight with you."

"Then why did he?" She asked and he turned her head to look at him.

"He doesn't want to see you hurt, he keeps running it over in his mind. The way you were right after I left, the way you shut yourself off from the world, and it's a memory he'd give anything to loose." He said and she reached up to touch his cheek, knowing he wanted to rid himself of the image as well. "We should head back, he wants to come looking for you."

"Will you come back?" She asked as they got up, hopeful she'd have him with her when she went to sleep that night.

"No where else I'd rather be." He said and leaned down to kiss her forehead before disappearing into the trees when she was in front of her house.

Bella took a deep breath before she finally walked back through the door. She felt better now that she talked to Edward, and that he told her that Charlie was feeling guilty for how things happened. Somehow it made her hopefully, that this second talk would go over better.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok guys sorry I took so long...but my computer hates me and the laptop I normally use wasn't available...I know this is short, but I promise to try to add more soon...and my other story will be updated soon -- if not my best friend might kill me (she gets a little upset if I wait too long between updates -- Renesmee21 tends to get a little agressive when we're at work) so you have her to thank for kicking my butt and forcing me to update!! lol Enjoy!!**

-------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Bella walked through the door and seen Charlie pacing in the kitchen. She took off her jacket and hung it in the hall before making her way to the kitchen. Charlie saw her and leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath and trying to put his thoughts in order.

"Can we try this again?" He said and she nodded. As she took a seat at the table, he remained across the room. "Bella I know I didn't react the way you wanted, but can you really blame me? I love you, and you're my little girl. I want to protect you, and that includes protecting you from someone who might hurt you." He said and she waited for him to continue. "If you want to take Edward back I know I can't stop you, you're too stubborn to go against what you want. You make a decision and stick to it. I know that better then anyone." He said and she smiled.

"Charlie, its not just that I _want_ to give him another change. But I need to give him another chance. He's part of me, the best part. He understands me, and I fit with his family. I don't know why, but I do. I feel better when I'm with him, he makes me feel special and wanted, something that no one else can give me. Not even you or mom." She said and finally went over to him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. She knew he wasn't normally a very emotional person but they needed it, they needed that one moment together.

"I know Bell, I always have. I just want to look out for you, I'm your dad and it's my job."

"I know and I love you for it dad, I do. But sometimes, you can't protect me from everything." She said and watched him nod, knowing it was killing him to agree with her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked one final time and she nodded.

"I know he's it for me. There will never be anyone that means to me what Edward does."

"Alright," he said and hugged her again before crossing to the living room. "I know you might be a little angry for what I said earlier and I understand. But I hope you'll stay for the week still. I missed you."

"I'm not going anywhere yet, I missed you too Charlie. More then you know." She said and headed to the stairs. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." She said and he nodded. As she made her way upstairs she was happy. Her father supported her and she had the love of her life waiting for her in her room. What more could she ask for?

Bella spent the next few days catching up with her father, even agreeing to a fishing trip. Given, she was freezing and terrified of falling through the ice in the little shack, but she was thankful to be with her father. As she trudged up to her room to change she was immediately wrapped up in Edward's stone cold arms.

"Hello to you too." She said as she leaned into his touch.

"I'm just so thankful you didn't get hurt. Ice fishing Bella? That's incredibly dangerous for you."

"Walking is dangerous for me." She joked, but he didn't laugh so she rested her head on his chest, pulling herself further into his arms. "I was fine, and I had Charlie with me." She countered and pulled away to get a set of warm clothes to change into.

"I know, but still. You could have slipped and fell in the water." He said as he sat on the bed watching her move around the room. "You don't know how many times I almost ran out to get you and take you home."

"You're as bad as Charlie. I can take care of myself, whether you realize it or not." She said and he shook his head.

"We both know you aren't so good at it. And you can't blame me, I worry I can't help it." He said and pulled her into his lap as he sat there, unable to have her out of his arms anymore. "I just worry about you, too much I know. But I can't help it, you're fragile and I'm afraid if I leave you alone that you'll be gone when I come back."

"I'm fine, and I'm glad I went. I can't remember the last time me and Charlie had a chance to really talk like that." She said and kissed his forehead like he'd done to her so many times. "You aren't going to loose me, I'm not going anywhere without you." She said and smiled up at him, trying to break the tension in the room. "Just think tomorrow I will be getting on a plane to Phoenix, no ice to hurt me there." She said and felt his body tense.

"I can't go with you to Phoenix." He said and watched her face fall.

"But why? I mean I know why you didn't want to come here, but…" he cut off her rambling and smiled gently at her.

"Alice called, its going to be sunny all week, there's no way I could hide and be near you. I have to go home to Boston to be with my family. I'll see you there when you get off your plane in seven days." He said and she pulled herself tighter against his chest.

"But I don't want you to go home."

"I'm not going home Bella, home is with you!" He said and kissed her. "And I know you don't want me to leave, trust me I would rather be with you then anywhere else in the world. But, I think this will be our test, your chance to spend time with your mother have a normal life and me to wait for you to come back to me. For me to trust that you love me like you say you do, and see that when you come back to me."

"I am coming back." She said, her tone of voice leaving no question to her conviction to return to him in Boston. He nodded and let her up to have her human moment, when she came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed for bed, all her things packed in the suitcase by the door. "You didn't have to pack for me."

"More time I get to spend with you." He said and pulled her down in bed with him. "You know I would come if I could."

"I know, I just wanted you to see where I grew up." She said and felt him tense, knowing it was the memory of the last time they were in Phoenix. "I know we didn't get to last time, and I still don't blame you for that, or anyone else. The past is the past for us. Just know, I wouldn't change any of it." She said and turned to face him. "Because no matter what happened to me, or to us. It still puts me here, in your arms and with my future intertwined with yours, for that I would pay any price asked."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok guys, here is the next installment. Sorry about the delay but life sometimes gets in the way, so here you guys go. The last chapter before the epilogue.**

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------**

Chapter 12

Edward laid with Bella all night and woke her up for the airport. As Charlie drove them to the airport he couldn't help but see how grown up his daughter truly was. She was finally acting like the confidant woman he always hoped to see from his daughter.

"You really are happy with him aren't you?" He asked and Bella looked over at him.

"More than I ever thought possible. I know that you don't like that we're back together and I understand that, truly I do. I just can't give up my chance to be really happy because I'm afraid of what MIGHT happen." She said and he just nodded.

"I know I should have handled it better when you first told me and I'm sorry about that. But it was a shock and then you to bring Renee into it just made it that much worse. I really hope that you're right. I want you to be happy Bell its all I ever wanted for you." He said and helped her take her bags to the luggage check in. As she handed over her ticket and bags and made it through security she turned to look at Charlie.

"I love you Charlie," she said and hugged him. "Nothing will ever change that and I know it wasn't easy news for you to hear. I just wanted to be honest with you. I love you and always will. But I love him too and that isn't going to fade out either." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you, call me when you get to Phoenix so I don't worry." He said and she nodded as she made her way through the door and out to the plane. Bella put back in her headphones and pulled out the last book she had to finish and tried to get lost in her own world. She didn't want to think of the fact that it would probably be the last time she seen her dad, or that he probably called to warn her mother about what they'd talk about. She just wanted to go back to this morning, and waking up with Edward, and having everything be right in the world.

Bella let that image calm her on the long flight to Phoenix. The stewardess woke her up after the plane was almost completely empty. She texted Edward so he wouldn't worry, knowing he was bugging Alice to know how the flight went. She slipped her phone away and went to look for her mother, as she looked around the terminal she couldn't find Renee.

"Mom where are you?" Bella said as she called her, trying to find out what no one there to get her and only got her voicemail. She looked around and went to find her luggage, pulled her bags off the carousel and over to sit in one of the chairs. She tried again and still there was nothing. Bella waited for nearly a half hour before her phone rang as she looked down at the caller id she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you are sitting in the airport alone." Edward said and she laughed.

"This would surprise me if I didn't know my mother. If she's not here within the hour I'll call a cab and head to the house myself. I'm sure she just got caught in traffic and forgot to charge her phone."

"Stupid sun." She heard him growl and laughed.

"Edward it's fine, I'm fine I swear. Don't worry I'm going to try her again, I'll call you later. Please don't worry I'm sure Alice will tell you everything is going to be fine." She said and felt bad for Alice knowing how crazy he was going to make her. She hung up and tried her mother again with no success. Forty five minutes later her mom came running through the terminal.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she pulled Bella into a hug.

"It's ok." She said and hugged her mother back. "I have my bags, so we can go." She said and Renee nodded. As they headed she pulled out her phone and texted Edward, knowing he'd worry until he heard from her.

"Charlie said you had something to tell me." She said and Bella laughed.

"Yeah, but I'll wait until we're home. I'm tired from the flight." She said and Renee nodded. They made it home and Bella looked around the house, unlike Charlie everything was different. The walls, the pictures it was all new to her and it took her a moment to recognize it all. "Mind if I take a nap first?" She asked and Renee nodded as she carried the bag for Bella.

"Sure sweetie, and again I'm sorry I was late. I really did leave early this time." Renee said and Bella laughed as she headed up to her old room. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see how different it looked. Her mother could never let anything stay the same. As she got her things settled she called Charlie to say that she was ok, and then called Edward.

"I told you everything was fine." She whispered as she closed the door. "And I am sure that Alice said the same thing."

"I needed to hear it from you." He said and she could hear the frustration in his voice. "Couldn't it be cloudy this week?"

"We both know that Phoenix is really never cloudy." She said with a laugh. "I'm going to tell her later today, I wanted to try and figure out what to say, maybe make it a little better then how I told Charlie." She said and then laughed when he changed the subject to make her feel better. The two talked for a couple more minutes before she hung up and laid down, she truly needed a break.

When Bella woke up she heard music coming from the downstairs and went to see her mother doing an exercise routine to the television.

"Hi honey, I'm sorry I woke you up." She said, without missing a step.

"It's alright, I needed to get up anyway." She said and sat on the couch. "New diet plan?" She asked and her mom nodded.

"I think I might be able to stick with this one." She said and Bella continued to nod. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm seeing someone." She said and her mother stopped mid move and squealed.

"That's great. So what's his name what's he like? Tell me everything." Bella stood up and started to play with her hands.

"That's the thing, you already know him." She said and then took a deep breath. "It's Edward, we kind of ran into each other on campus and started seeing each other again."

"Edward Cullen?" Renee asked confused, and Bella nodded. "But you two..."

"We hadn't seen each other since high school until this semester." She added and waited for Renee to freak out but she didn't.

"If that's what you want," she said and then turned back to the television. "Just be careful, he really hurt you last time." She said and Bella ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you mom, I was worried you wouldn't be supportive."

"I can't say that I'm thrilled, but I'm sure Charlie already gave you that speech, so there's no use for me going over it again."

"I know that he hurt me, but I don't want to look back and wonder what I could have had if I gave it the chance." She said and Renee nodded. "I'm just finally feeling something again. I know I wasn't the easiest kid to deal with after he left, and I made you guys worry a lot. But now, I finally feel whole again, nothing is missing, and he did that. I love him, always did and now I can finally share that with him."

"Ok, if that's what you want I know I can't change your mind." Renee said and then changed the subject, feeling like they both needed something else to talk about. Bella sat down and let Renee tell her about her newest hobbies and Phil. They both just let the whole thing with Edward go, but Bella had a feeling Renee would bring it up again, just after they had some time together just the two of them.

Bella went to sleep that night easily. It was like a giant weight was lifted off her chest, and she could just breath. Renee and Charlie both knew about Edward, and they weren't complexly against it. Given, they weren't thrilled about it, but they were letting her make her own choice and she felt good about that. She was in control of her life, she was making the decisions for herself and that was all she ever wanted. She wasn't hiding because she could get hurt again, she wasn't hiding because she didn't want to worry her parents. She was living because she wanted to, with Edward she had everything.

Bella spent the entire week with her mother, and not once was Edward brought up. They went shopping and she tagged along to her mother's exercise classes. Just spending time with one another again, and trying to catch up in each other's lives. But as the days wore on, and the time came for her to return to Edward Renee knew she couldn't wait any longer to talk to Bella.

"Bella," she said as Bella came in the kitchen. "I know that you have your mind made up about Edward. But are you sure?"

"Mom, I know it's hard to understand." She said as she sat down, "but I love him. Not just part of me, but all of me. All that I am loves him." She continued and looked at her mother. "You think I'm crazy, Charlie thinks I'm crazy, and I understand you just want the best for me, but he is what's best for me, Edward always was. No matter how things end now, I would never take back the time I had with him." She said leaving no question to her meaning and went to the kitchen to pull out a drink. As she did her phone went off and she immediately lit up as Edward's name lit up the screen.

I MISS YOU. CALL ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR MOM, I WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE. – EDWARD

Renee watched her daughter, looking at her as Edward texted her. There was this light in her eyes as she looked at the screen, this glow that she never saw before. The same one she remembered everyone accused her of when she first started to see Phil. In that moment she couldn't argue anymore, all she could do was be happy for her little girl and hope she found love this time.

"Be careful, don't just let him back into your life easily. Make sure he knows that he can't walk out on you again."

"I know mom, and trust me, it wasn't easy for him to come back." She said with a smirk as she remembered what she did to his car. "If anything, I might have been too harsh." She said and continued to laugh.

"Ok I trust you." She said and got up to hug her daughter. "How about we have a movie night, spend your last night here just relaxing."

"Sounds great, I'll make some popcorn and you pick a movie." She said and as Renee disappeared into the living room she sent a message back to Edward.

I MISS YOU TOO, I WILL CALL YOU LATER. RENNE AND I ARE GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE. LOVE YOU, CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU TOMORROW. – BELLA

She smiled to herself, knowing in 15 hours she would be back with him, in his arms and ready to start the rest of her life. As she went to bed that night, she tried her best to get some sleep, knowing she'd never be able to sleep on the plane. However, sleep wouldn't seem to find her, so she did the only thing she could, call Edward.

"You should be asleep."

"I can't, I just want it to be tomorrow so I can be with you again. Two weeks is too long to be apart."

"I just saw you in Forks, so it's been a week." He joked and she knew he was smiling.

"It feels longer," she said as she rolled over and tried to get comfortable.

"I know love, but in six hours you will be getting on a plane to come back to me." He said and she smiled, feeling better now that she spoke to him.

"I can't wait, it's all I want. I told you I didn't need two weeks to know I wanted eternity with you."

"Maybe so, but you still deserved that chance to find that out for sure. Though, I didn't help matters by talking to you all the time. You were supposed to be free of me while you made your decision."

"That's impossible, from the moment you opened that door I knew I could never be apart from you. You're stuck with me Cullen, forever."

"Sounds good to me," he said and heard her try to cover a yawn. "Now go to sleep love, and when you wake up, it will be time to come home to me." He said and continued to talk to her as she fell asleep, listening for her breathing to even out. When Bella woke up she was excited, she enjoyed her time with her mother, but she wanted to see Edward. She went around and packed up her things, trying her best to not forget anything as she sent a message to Edward.

THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT, I NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO SLEEP WITHOUT YOU. I MISS YOU AND CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU LATER. – BELLA

Almost immediately she got a response and smiled, knowing he was waiting for her too.

YOU KNOW I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. I MISS YOU TOO AND WILL BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP AT THE AIRPORT. – EDWARD

She took her bag downstairs and was surprised to see her mother making breakfast. She sat down her things and went to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Cooking?" She asked and laughed as Renee burnt the toast.

"I'm trying, I was never very good at it. But I get points for trying right?" Bella laughed and through the burnt toast in the trash before pulling the frying pan off the stove.

"Yes, but why don't you sit down and I'll cook breakfast." The two ate and shared some more small talk before Renee took her back to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you," she said and hugged her daughter.

"I'll miss you too, I'll call you when I land." She said and kissed her mother goodbye, knowing it would be the last time she saw her until after she could handle her new nature. As she stepped on the plane she took a deep breath, knowing she'd feel better the moment she saw Edward again. He was her other half, her everything and the thing that made her feel whole again.

JUST GOT ON THE PLANE, SEE YOU SOON. – BELLA

I'LL MEET YOU AT THE AIRPORT LOVE, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU. – EDWARD

Bella got the message and relaxed. She pulled out her iPod and started to listen to the music that Edward left her, including tracks of him playing the piano. As the plane took off, she relaxed into her seat, knowing that in a couple hours she'd return to Edward.

"Edward calm down, the plane was delayed because of turbulence." Alice said as she stood at a magazine stand picking up the latest fashion ones.

"What if there's another problem?" He said and she paid for the magazines.

"There isn't, I'm psychic remember. I've seen it, she gets off the plane and runs to you. Now get over towards the gate or you'll miss her." She said and sat down to start looking at the magazines. Edward walked over to the gate and watched as in seconds the door opened and people started to come out. He could smell her before he ever saw her and instantly felt relaxed by the burning in his throat, she was close and she was his. Seconds later he watched her walk through the crowd and dropped her bag as she ran into his arms.

"You came back to me," he said and caught her. She pulled away to look in his eyes, seeing how uncertain he really was that she came back to him.

"I told you I'd come back to you." She said and kissed him, pouring everything she had into that kiss. "I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my existence with you."

"It's good you say that, because I am never letting you out of my sight again. One week is enough for me." He said and kissed her again while Alice snapped pictures they were both unaware of and reached for her bags.

"You two are too cute for your own good." She said and laughed as everyone watched them, not seeing what they had overcome but two people that are completely and absolutely in love with one another.

The End

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------**

Alright guys, that's it. I'll put up the epilogue soon, and then the story will be complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for being patient with me, I know that it's been a long time between updates and I appolgize.


End file.
